beyond_aldenfandomcom-20200214-history
Dillon Bourneville
"Yeah, you can try to hit me, but you can miss. I can't." A HIghway Bandit gunslinger and a good shot. A dextrous man with a troubled past which he does not wish to share, not even with his closest friendships. Session reports: 1.-During the first session, Dillon met quickly a near-death experience while fighting a group of Bugbears in a cave. In the next days, he managed to recover, and alongside Clerk, he took the role of scout, keeping the party safe and informed of dangers that could have been lying ahead. Even though this first expedition was going well, after the adventurers left the city of Dol Gharaz, due to a series of unfortunate events, he ended up snapping after his sanity was challenged multiple times. In the end, the group reached the elven city of Faelynor before anything else bad could happen, and the elves there, treated them and offered them a safe return to Alden, where he rested his body, and his mind. 2.-The second session worked out very smoothly for mostly all of the party members. After crossing The Wetlands and reaching the Amber Savannah, Dillon managed to scout a Gnoll encampment. Having encountered previously a Chuul in the marsh, the party designed a plan to lure them to the savannah, and have them clash with the gnolls. The plan played out correctly and every member returned to Alden with their pockets full of trinkets and baubles, which would sell for a fairly high price. 3.-While the second session went well, the third one was something of a trainwreck. Since Caellach was not part of the group, Dillon had to take the guide roll. Although the routes taken were correct, it didn't take long for the party to get ambushed at nighttime by a bunch of rogues. Dillon managed to get out of the fight without a scratch, but his partners didn't have the same luck. The elves and dwarves were gone from their cities due to war matters, so the party passed through Tel' Iron, into the Inmortal Forests. There, after some time walking, they camped near a sanctuary, and everything was going well until the guardian of the sanctuary showed up. A certain, not very intelligent dragonborn in the party, started speaking to the menacing Emerald Dragon that had just shown up. The beast took it as an act of aggression, and started to attack him. Clerk fell to its attacks very quickly, but Dillon tried to rescue him. In his attempt, the dragon caught him, but even though he managed to dodge the creature's relentless strikes, a pack of werewolves was attracted, and two of them focused on Dillon. The rest of the party stood and watched silently up until he was on the verge of death. With his last strength, he managed to climb up to a tree, while realizing the enormous wounds those werewolves had just put on him. The party quickly returned to Faelynor, and the elves, looking at his state, and thanks to some convincing speech by Venn, set up a carriage back to Alden, where he was treated of his wounds. Dillon now has a permanent reminder of that day, the giant scar that crosses his torso that remained after the wound healed. 4.-The 7th session started off with the party going West. After crossing the marsh and the savannah, they arrived at the Western Ridge. Climbing was a hard task, but everyone performed well, up until Barrabás slipped off, and Dillon had to let him fall in order to not be dragged down into the void. The goliath died in the fall, and everyone was mentally shaken after that. Later on, the party found some fortune upon discovering the ancient dwarven city of Mengardr. They scouted some of the first halls, and upon realizing that it was enormous, they climbed down with some loot found there, determined to return some day to go back and retrieve a king's ransom worth in trinkets and gold, hopefully. Upon returning to Alden, they met a curious individual, a pirate who told them about going south with them South. After some rest, they decided to go with him. They crossed the meadows and ventured into a secret passage between the crags. After a while, they arrived at the Scarlet Gardens. Although the guidance of the pirate proved worthy, the group was attacked by a group of dinosaurs. Dillon was wounded during this fight, but managed to recover quickly. After a while venturing into the jungle, Kairon showed the pirate a map of some sort of lost city. He thought of it as something impossible to exist, and he warned the adventurers that if that was real, the lizardfolk would be vigilant and hostile. The party ventured into the ancient ruined temple, only to be ambushed by these lizardmen they were warned of. Dillon fell due to his previous wounds, and was captured, but the party managed to rescue him, losing Kinn WhiteWine in the process. Some time later, the party relieved at the sight of the coastal city of Daggertooth. They rested there, and visited some other ports. At last, Dillon went back to Alden after sightseeing in the coasts. 5.-The 8th session was brief, yet intense. The group ventured east, and they found goblins and orcs in no short supply in the Goblin Wasteland. After killing some scouts and assaulting an encampment, they sighted a group of elfs and dwarves fighting against an orc warband. The party decided to join them, but the orc numbers were overwhelming, and at the imminence of a goblin horde reaching the battlefield, they decided to retreat. The retreat did not work as expected, and Clark Bourne was killed by some of the remaining orcs. The adventurers, alongside with the soldiers ventured back to Tel'Iron, and then, into Faelynor, where they got their wounds treated, and they managed to rest for a while, before parting in their next expedition. 6.-The adventurers headed north. They crossed the Frigid Forests, to reach the Pale Tundra. There, they fled from a hostile Ice Giant who attacked their camp, into the forest once more. After a while wandering between those two biomes, they found a cave filled with wolves and trolls. They didn't prove to be a big threat, and the party managed to clean up the whole cave with no problem, or so they thought. A giant Dire Troll came out of his lair in the cave, and inmediately slashed Xiphias Krakenfelth to pieces. The battle was hard, but thanks to some narrow passage in the cave where the troll couldnt reach them, Dillon, Tylhana and Aaravos managed to take down the beast thanks to Dillon's fire ammunition, and get away from the cave with a big haul of gold. As they say, "Monstrous size has no intrinsic merit, unless inordinate exsanguination be considered a virtue". 7.-A short expedition, with no exceptional incidents, except for the near-death state the druid Amadis Sense found himself in after recklessly running into a trap. 8.-The party headed East, to the Goblin Wasteland. After raiding and killing several groups of orcs and goblins, they found the mountains, where they climbed to continue their march towards the East. After a while, they found a part of the Inmortal Forests which was less dense. Even though the party got split up, they managed to find their way through the mist and arrived at a new place, the Skybale Waterfalls. No longer after arriving, a lucky strike hit them. They found a majestic Ancient Emerald Dragon, who was the god of those lands. He promised them protection, and he would help them find Esfall. They arrived at the Elven city, and started exploring all the wonders and services it had to offer. After a while, Dillon asked for an audience with the archmage of Esfall, Thassarion. He talked to him about the implications of him and Ceallach in the The Electrum Scandal. The archmage granted Dillon that the artificer would be executed for his crimes, but he needed a favor from him, to bring Caellach to Esfall to interrogate him. Dillon agreed and tried to play a diplomat role with the "king" of Esfall, Tyrion, to avoid damage to his companion. The king didn't seem to be very convinced by Dillon, but he sent one of his best fighters with the party to retrieve the former aldean commander from Daggertooth. Achievements Defeat a Huge Monster.png Arrive at DolGharaz.png Dwarven acquaintances.png Visit faelynor.png Raid a monster fort.png Find mengardr.png Survive 3 expeditions.png March At Night the Whole Expedition.png Arrive at the freecoasts.png Survive 6 expeditions.png Clear a dungeon.png Gain 500 coins in a single expedition.png Defeat a huge monster.png Find a magical item.png Find Esfall.png Protege of a gentle god.png reach_dead_mans_cove.png Black pearl.png Faunalyn.png Chosen.png Ancient ways.png Survive 12 expeditions.png Earn 2000 coins in a single expedition.png Reach Apalor.png Bane of empires.png Reactivation.png Drakes descent.png The last landing.png Climb the western ridge.png Reach the lordless steppes.png Pilgrims Returned.png Sentinels of the bulwark.png Climb the howling cliffs.png Through fire flame.png Discover Astral Tempering.png Defeat a Gargantuan Monster.png Category:Adventurers